The Perfect School Life
by 8 otaku stuff 8
Summary: This is my first fanfic and it's supposed to be Death the KidxReader since I don't see this often. Basically, you are a weapon girl with a tortured past who studies hard to become a meister. When you are finally accepted into the DWMA you meet a boy who is constantly praised just for his family name. Im bad at summaries, but if anyone would spare some time to read this I'll be happ
1. A New Beginning

**Hi, this is my first fanfic, so be nice. It's supposed to be Death the KidxReader.**

 **Im not sure how I'm going to do the authors notes up here, maybe I'll do a little rp, anyway, enjoy the story ^_^**

* _plit plat plit plat*_ You heard the rain beat against the window. It was another dreary and boring day, it had been this way ever since your father left. Nowadays your mother would spend most hours of the day outside, however you didn't know what she was doing while she was out. "I wonder when Mommys coming home..." You sigh to yourself.

You walked toward a small framed picture you kept on your drawer, in that picture there where three people, you, your father, and your mother. You remembered this day very clearly, it was your 3rd birthday. You had a huge party to celebrate, well, huge in your opinion. It was just you and your parents and you were happy with that. Back then everything was at peace, Mommy and Daddy would always have a smile on their face, and you would spend your days outside playing in the sun.

"When is Daddy coming back. Maybe when comes back Mommy will be happy again, and we can play like we used too..." Lost in your thoughts, you never even heard the front door creak open, it wasn't until you heard floorboards creaking under heavy foot steps that you realized someone was home.

"Mommy?" You whispered in a shaky voice as you cautiously exited your room, something didn't feel right. You heard no response. You silently made your way down the stairs into the kitchen where you heard a small growl. When you entered you saw a large creature crouching in front of the fridge.

"H-hello...?". The creature simply released an animalistic growl and slowly turned around. You waited in anticipation and fear for it to completely turn to face you. Once it was completely turned to you your jaw dropped as you saw who it was. It was your mother.

But she looked different, instead of her normal soft looking blond hair, she had ruffled and uneven black locks, her clothes were torn and an twisted looking face had taken the place of her normally gentle expression.

"M-mommy? Is that you?" You asked backing away slowly. She started to walk towards you, a crooked grin spread across her face. Suddenly, huge claws sprang from her finger tips as she lunged toward you. You barely dodged the attack, and started to run towards to door with her chasing you. "AAAH!" You screamed as she swiped at your feet making you fall down with her towering over you, "M-m-mommy, why?" Tears of confusion and fear welled up in your (e/c) eyes.

Why did this happen, what happened? You were sure this creature in front of you was your mother, but she wasn't your mother anymore. You didn't know what was even happening anymore as you stared into the gleaming red eyes and saw all the pain and suffering that your mother had endured. It pained you to see her like this, you didn't want to see your sweet mother suffer these sorts of pains, even while she swiped at you relentlessly you knew that she didn't want to do this. Reluctantly, you changed your arm into a blade. She released a predatory growl and lunged toward you. "I'm sorry..."

"KYAA" You screamed as your (e/c) eyes shot open, you sat up immediately and looked around the room before letting out a sigh and ran your fingers through your (h/l) hair. You've had this dream, or should I say 'flash back' since you were a little girl. As if the vivid memories weren't enough.

You looked around the room and waited for your heart to calm down before letting out a sigh, "Tonight too, I can't let this bother me, not today atleast." You say to yourself as you brushed some of you (h/c) bangs out of your eyes.

Today was a big day for you, it was your first day at the Death weapon meister academy... As a meister. Yes, you were a weapon but no one, not a single soul knew. You were ashamed to be one after the incident that happened all those years ago.

Since that day you devoted everything into becoming a meister. Your main reason for doing so was because you wanted to forget about being a weapon, to forget to past and wanted to be the exact opposite. You would read all the books you could get your hands on, you even joined a special class that taught Meisters how to hone their abilities. You knew everything there was to know about being a meister and was always at the top of the class when it came to grades, but when it came to physical abilities, that's when your genetics would show through...

You were born a _weapon_ , not a meister. You couldn't percieve souls, you couldn't force your soul wavelength into anything, heck, the only thing you could actually do was resonate with a weapon partner.

For this reason, you were always made fun of in class, the students and even teachers would call you names and say things like,"you don't belong here","why are you such a weakling?" And sometimes even go as far as physically hurting you. You didn't let that bother you though, you were determined. You kept working hard until you were finally accepted into the number one school for all weapons and meisters, the DWMA. "Ok, today is the day I'm finally going to become a REAL meister, this school will teach me, I'll become the best meister this world has ever seen." You say confidently to yourself as you walk towards your wardrobe.

You put on your normal attire (A/N: this is basically whatever you usually wear) and brushed your (h/l) (h/c) hair then made your way to the bathroom. You looked at your reflection, then lowered your gaze down to your arm. A bright (f/c) light engulfed it before a shiny scythe blade took its place. You stared for a moment, your (e/c) orbs filling with sadness and self loath before sighing.

"Why did I have to be born a weapon..."

After finishing your business, you went downstairs and fixed your own breakfast. You lived alone, what else could you do? Your mom was gone and who knows where your dad ran off too. Living by yourself was getting lonely though, so you decided that once you joined the DWMA you would live in one of the dorm rooms with a roommate. You never had any real friends so you were hoping to make some over there. You would still keep your old house though, just incase.

After finishing your breakfast of toast bacon and eggs, you gathered some of your books and put them into your school bag, you figured you'd come move all your other essentials into your dorm after school. Sighing, you walked out the front door and started your short walk towards the school, "today, everything changes."

 **Ok, so I guess I'll end it here, OH, I forgot a disclaimer. Well any way, I do not own Soul Eater or any characters, nor do I own Reader-Chan**


	2. The New School

**Well, here's another chapter guys, even though I'm pretty sure no ones reading this. Anyway, it's time for the disclaimer: White does not own Soul Eater or any of its characters, she also does not own Reader-Chan**

Readers POV

I made my way down the sidewalk. It was a sunny day today, for once the sun hung peacefully in the beautiful blue sky and birds sand sweetly from their spots up in the trees. The wind blew softly though my (h/c) hair. It seemed like Mother Nature herself was smiling down happily.

My heart was beating at what seemed like a thousand beats a second. I let out a content sigh, I just couldn't believe that today, my dreams would finally come true. "Maybe I'll be able to make some actual friends..." I mumbled to myself.

'I don't know much about this academy besides the fact that it's the best school for people like me, but I'll make it. I can show the world just how good a meister I am'

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when I noticed a girl around my age walking, or should I say running down the other side of the street. She had ash blond hair held up in high pigtails, emerald green eyes and was wearing a black trench coat.

"Hurry up Soul, we're going to be late!" She yelled.

I looked behind her to see a boy with white hair and red eyes who I assumed was Soul desperately trying to keep up. "You're the one who wasted all that time primping, Maka." He panted. "Jeez I'll never understand you women..."

My eyes widened slightly when I saw 'Maka' pull a large hardcover book out of nowhere and proceed to to slam it into Souls head. The albino twitched for a few moments before falling limp to the ground. "Maka-chop..." The girl mumbled.

A comically large sweatdrop floated over my head as I watched her lug her now unconscious partner down the street. "I wonder if they're academy students...".

As I continued down the sidewalk thinking and planning how I would introduce myself I came to notice that I hadn't seen any students pass by yet, other than the two that had passed by a minute ago. "Wait..." Suddenly I heard the sound of bells ringing from the direction of the school.

"IM LATE! How could I have not noticed?" I made a mad dash towards the academy, even sprinting up the seemingly endless staircase. No wonder the school always seemed to tower over the city... I ran through the front doors and stopped in front of a class room labeled 'Class Crescent Moon'

I put my hands on my knees and desperately tried to catch my breath. Surprisingly I wasn't very nervous, I've been waiting for this day. This day was going to change my life. I was only accepted into an EAT class for my grades, but I'll train myself and become the top of the class in physical education as well.

"I'll prove myself, I'm as good a meister as anybody" I gulped as I stood up straight *ding dong dong ding* I heard the bell stop the second I put my hand onto the handle. My heart was racing, I couldn't wait to start my first day at my dream school.

Slowy, I opened the door into a large room and immediately felt all eyes stare in my direction. "Ah, (y/n). Just in time" I looked to see a tall man I glasses with grey hair, and a screw though his head (I honestly thought I would be more surprised) he was wearing a stitched up lab coat over a stitched up sweater over what I assumed was stitched up skin.

"Um, your Proffesor Stein right?"

"Yes I am. Class, this is our new student (y/n) (l/n)"

I turned to see a sea of students all staring at me with curious eyes. I looked to the right and saw Maka and Soul, guess they really were students here. Proffesor Stein turned to me and asked with an expressionless face,"Weapon or Meister?" "Meister". The class instantly broke out into a series of whispers and murmurs,

I could faintly make out what some of them were saying.

"Really? She looks so scrawny."

"She definitely doesn't look like a meister"

"She's probably a new meister, why is she in the EAT class?"

My heart sank as I listened to the hurtful remarks, my confidence started to wash away. I knew I looked nothing like a meister, I wasn't, but I didn't think they would point it out right away.

"Alright (y/n), why don't you go take a seat next to Maka." He gestured to an empty seat next to the ash blond girl.

I simply nodded and trudged up the steps and sat down. I looked at Maka who was also staring back at me, after a few moments she smiled and extended a gloved hand."Hi, I'm Maka Albarn. It's nice to meet you."

I looked at her hand for a second before cautiously taking it into mine and shaking it,"It's nice to meet you too..." I answered, this was the first time anyone had actually talked to me out of their own free will. I didn't really know what to do.

I tilted my head to look past Maka and saw Soul with his hands behind his bandaged head, a slightly annoyed expression painted onto his face. Guess that 'Maka Chop' really got to him.

"Alright, to start of class, who can tell me the three main steps of 'Soul Resonance'?" Said the professor scooting into the center of the room on a beaten up rolling chair. I raised my hand nervously, maybe I can show off some of my knowledge.

"Yes, (y/n)"

"Um, first, the meister transfers soul wavelengths to the weapon. Then the weapon pa-"

Before I could finish answering, the classroom door suddenly flung open and a pale boy with pitch black hair that had three white stripes running across the left side walked in. Followed by two girls wearing similar outfits. The taller one had long dirty-blong hair and was wearing navy blue jeans, the shorter one had short blonde hair and whore a pair of navy blue short-shorts.

"Kid, it's good to see you've come to class today" stein said turning to the boy. I looked around and noticed that most of the students either had a look of shock, intimidation, admiration or fear plastered onto their face when they saw him.

I turned to Maka who looked rather surprised to see him. "Um, excuse me Maka? Who's that boy?" I asked, she turned to me with a slightly shocked expression,"You don't know him? That's Death the Kid, Lord Deaths son! He's an amazing meister. He doesn't usually come to class though, being a Grimm reaper and all. It was his own decision to attend this school. Those two girls next to him are his weapon partners Liz and Patty, the infamous Thompson Sisters."

I glanced down to look at him, just when he tilted his head up and our eyes met. His eyes definitely weren't normal. They were two different shades of gold. The outer rim was a sunny yellow while the inner was a polished bronze. I was so mesmerized that I didn't realize I was staring, it wasn't until he turned away that I woke up from the trance.

"I had a free schedule today so I thought I'd come" he said In a cool tone while putting his hands into his pockets.

"Alright, take a seat" Stein said pulling a box covered by a rag out from under the desk. I watched him leisurely stroll up the staircase and sit down on the seats in the row directly below us.

He laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them. The shorter blond who I assumed was Patty immediately pulled out a sheet of paper and started doodling what seemed to be a giraffe while Liz rested her head on her palm and examined her nails.

Something started to bubble inside of me as I watched them behaving so nonchalantly, anger? No, jelousy. This boy was a reaper, he was born with everything. He probably never suffered, he's probably never read a single text book, he had all these people admiring and envying him just by a family name. He looks as if he doesn't even care that all these other students had to work their butts off just to be half as good as him. His lax personality didn't really help either.

"He doesn't look all that impressive" I muttered. "Yea but I heard he's amazing in battle" whispered Maka.

"Geez, gossiping at a time like this, so not cool..." I heard Soul mumble.

I turned my head and watched as Maka started to glare daggers at the white haired boy. "Um, are you two partners?" I asked. "Yea, but she can be a real pain in the ass sometimes" said Soul, "Shut up! Like you're any better Soul! All you can do is lie around and get nosebleeds whenever a hot girl walks by!" Maka retorted.

Another large sweatdrop slid down my head as I watched the two bicker like an old married couple. 'They don't seem like they would have a good partnership...'

Suddenly a scalpel flew between their heads, barely missing them and striking the wall behind. The three of us paled as we looked down to see a very annoyed looking Stein.

"I suggest you cut down on the chatter, or next time I wont hit the wall.." He threatened. I gulped, I wonder if classes will always be this serious.

"Yea right! That's what you say everytime, someone as BIG as me doesn't have time to listen to that crap!" I looked up just in time to see a boy with blue hair dressed in assassins attire narrowly dodge another flying scalpel.

"HAHAH, SEE? THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR HAS SURPASSED PROFFESOR STEIN!" He boomed jumping onto the table,"Black*Star, please sit down" said a desperate looking girl with long black hair held up in a high ponytail. Blackstar didn't budge, "NO WAY, I THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR AM THE STAR OF THIS SHOW!"

'Geez, this guys a loon...' Suddenly pink flashes whizzed their way pasted my head and narrowly missed the boy, so narrow that when the flashes pierced through the wall behind him you could see a clear out line of his figure in bullet holes... Wait, bullets?

I swung my head around to see Kid holding two pistols upside down with a look of disgust on his face."I would very much appreciate it if you would _sit down_..." He growled in a tone so low and fierce it sent shivers down my spine.

I looked up at Black*Star, who had a shocked yet angry expression on his face. The two of them glared at each other for a moment before Black*Star plopped down into his seat with a 'hmph' I turned to Kid who simply set his guns down onto the table, both instantly transformed back into Liz and Patty.

The class was now completely silent until Proffesor Stein broke the silence, "Thankyou Kid" he said. "Now that all that's settled, why don't we start today's lesson, which is..." He pulled the brown rag of the box from earlier to reveal a cage containing some sort of exotic bird,"...A dissection lab" he said with a grin.

'WHAT?'

The entire class began to groan and Maka Sheepishly raised her hand."Uh, Proffesor, if I can point this out, you've been doing dissection labs for the entire week..."

"Yes, but today we have a very special specimen, it's a rare species of pidgeon found only in the galopodos islands" he said with a sadistic smirk.

"You're going to dissect a RARE SPECIES?!" I asked, completely shocked. Wasn't this school supposed to train weapons and meisters? Because right now it seems like I'm sitting in a mad scientist's lab.

"Yes, I thought it would be best to do it before they went extinct.." The Proffesor said, his glasses glinting eerily as he stared his trembling specimen down. I looked around to see Maka stare at the mad man with a shocked expression, soul slump down onto his desk, Blackstar mutter complaints under his breath, and I swear I saw Kid shrink in his seat.

"M-m-m-Maka? Shouldn't we stop him? What does this lesson have to do with anything we're supposed to be learning?" I asked the now sulking girl next to me."Sorry, once he gets like this theres no stopping him, we haven't had a real lesson in weeks" she choked.

My jaw dropped, I joined this school to learn to be a better meister! Not to watch a man dissect endangered animals! I looked down to see Stein strapping the poor animal down onto a dissection table. This is horrible...

 **This was a pretty long chapter huh? I just couldn't really find a good place to end it**


End file.
